Kumpulan Drable
by Kucing Gendut
Summary: Drable aneh tentang NaruHina, Slight Shikaino. Special for my friend. mind to RnR?


_**Hola minna-san…!**_

_**Diaz kembali lagi nieh..! Fict ini special for my Friends & special request dari siapa gitu? Diaz lupa! hehe.. *plak***_

_**Ok, Enjoy Reads!**_

_**Kumpulan Drable**_

_**By : Nara 'Diaz' anezAki**_

_**Rated : K+**_

_**Genre : Humor/Friendship**_

_**Pairing : NaruHina, slight ShikaIno**_

_**Disclaimer :**_

_**Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning : AU, OOC, Gaje, typo(s), humor garing. Don't Like Don't read.**_

_**=#=**_

**Ant**

"Aww…" rintih gadis berambut indigo.

"Kamu kenapa Hinata-chan?" Tanya pemuda berkulit tan dan berambut pirang kepada gadis yang di ketahui bernama Hinata itu.

"Ano… Naruto-kun.. A-aku di gigit o-oleh semut." Jawab Hinata terbata-bata.

"Oh… Aku kira ada apa." Naruto tersenyum. "Tentu saja kamu di gigit, kamu manis sih!" goda Naruto.

Bagaimana dengan Hinata? Tidak perlu di tanya, wajah gadis itu sudah semerah tomat kesukaan sasuke

_**=#=**_

**Job **

"Naruto, jika sudah besar ingin menjadi apa?" tanya seorang wanita berambut hitam bernama Kurenai kepada bocah berusia 5 tahun di depannya.

"Naru, ingin menjadi tentara sensei!" jawab Naruto kelewat semangat.

"Kenapa Naruto ingin menjadi tentara?"

"Naru ingin seperti kakashi jiisan. Naru ingin menembak musuh dengan pistol. Jedor.. Jedor.." Naruto menjawab dengan gaya menembak.

Sang guru hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan muridnya itu. Ia pun bertanya lagi kepada gadis bermata lavender yang duduk di sebelah Naruto.

"Kalau Hinata, ingin menjadi apa?"

"Hinata ingin menjadi doktel cencei!" jawab Hinata cedal sembari tersenyum manis.

"Kenapa Hinata ingin menjadi dokter?" Kurenai tersenyum gemas pada gadis itu.

"Kayau Nalu-chan telyuka caat pelang, Hinata bica ngobatin Nalu-chan." Hinata tersenyum kepada Naruto.

Naruto? Blushing tingkat akut

_**=#=**_

**Orange**

Hinata sedang duduk di taman sembari memakan jeruk. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia senang sekali memakan buah yang mengandung vitamin C tersebut. Mungkin, hal itu mengingatkannya kepada seseorang yang memiliki wangi seperti buah itu. Ya, Naruto Uzumaki. Dan, kini Hinata sedang memikirkan pemuda hiperaktif tersebut.

"Naruto-kun."

Akibatnya, orang-orang yang berada di taman itu memperhatikannya dengan tatapan aneh. Mengapa? Karena Hinata memakan jeruk dengan wajah semerah tomat. Poor Hinata.

_**=#=**_

**Car**

"Blemm… blemm…" ucap seorang bocah pirang memainkan mobil mainannya sambil menirukan suara mobil tersebut walaupun dengan cedal.

"Naru-chan, bukan blemm… blemm… tapi bremm… bremm…" ujar gadis berambut indigo di sebelah Naruto sambil menahan tawa.

"Nalu kan belum bica nyebut 'ellll'."

"Dacay Dobe, nyebut 'eyyyy' aja ndak bica." Cadel bocah berambut raven kepada Naruto.

Hening sejenak. Hingga Naruto tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Hwahahahahaha…."

"Kenapa kamu teytawa Dobe?"

"Cacuke cendili belum bica nyebut 'ellll'. Blalti kita cama."

"Huft, dacay Dobe."

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"Dobe."  
"Teme."

"Sudah-sudah Naru-chan dan Sasuke jangan bertengkar." Lerai Hinata.

Tapi, yang di lerai oleh Hinata, tetap meneruskan acara debatnya(?).

_**=#=**_

**Flower**

Ting.. Tong..

Lonceng toko bunga Yamanaka berbunyi tanda ada pelanggan datang.

"Hei, Naruto. Tumben kau ingin membeli bunga?" tanya ino.

"Hmm, aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku pada seorang gadis. Apakah bunga matahari cocok untuk menyatakan cinta?" tanya Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Dasar baka! Mana mungkin bunga matahari cocok untuk menyatakan cinta! bunga yang cocok untuk menyatakan cinta adalah bunga mawar!" jelas Ino panjang lebar.

"Gomen. Aku kan tidak tahu macam-macam bunga. Untuk itu, aku datang kesini." Ujar Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapakah gadis yang beruntung itu?" tanya Ino antusias.

"Err.. dia sahabatmu dan Sakura." Naruto menjawab dengan pipi merona.

Ino membelalakan matanya.

"APA? HINATA?" Ino kaget bukan main.

"Iya… Hehe…" Naruto memainkan jarinya.

"Huh, kau membuat jantungku hampir copot." Ino mengelus dadanya. "Hmm, kalau begitu gunakan saja bunga ini. Hinata sangat senang dengan bunga ini." Ujar Ino sambil menyodorkan bunga lavender.

"Yey..! Arigatou Ino!" Naruto keluar dari toko Yamanaka sambil meloncat-loncat setelah menerima bunga dari Ino.

"SUKSES YA!" teriak Ino. Naruto hanya tersenyum sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Hoam… mendokusai." Gerutu Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba saja ada di belakang Ino.

"Shi-Shika. Sejak kapan kau ada di belakangku?" tanya Ino tergagap karena kaget.

"Sejak Naruto datang."

Ino tampak sedang mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

"BAKA! NARUTO! KAU BELUM BAYAR!"

_**=#=**_

**Kiss**

"Anakmu manis sekali, Hiashi." Puji Kushina setelah memperhatikan Hinata.

"Hahaha.. ya begitulah." Hiashi tertawa.

Merekapun memperhatikan anak-anak mereka yang sedang bermain.

"Da.. ba.. ba..." Naruto merangkak mendekati Hinata yang sedang duduk sambil tersenyum.

"A.. a.. a..." Hinata menepuk lantai di sebelah ia duduk, sebagai isyarat agar Naruto duduk di sebelahnya.

Tapi, ketika Naruto akan mendekati Hinata, ia tersandung mainannya sendiri dan apa yang terjadi?

Naruto jatuh di dekat Hinata dengan posisi bibirnya mengenai pipi Hinata. Tentu saja hinata terkejut dan..

GUBRAK

Hinata terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya, di hiasi dengan rona merah di pipinya. Naruto? Hanya memperhatikan Hinata dengan mulut yang berbentuk 'o'. haha, Poor Hinata.

**~ OWARI ~**

_**Akhirnya selesai juga fict ini. Diaz lagi pengen nyoba bikin fict Humor, ya beginilah jadinya. T.T**_

_**Gomen kalau pendek!**_

_**Review please. *puppy eyes***_

_**Jaa ne..**_

_**Nara 'Diaz' anezAki ^^**_


End file.
